


together they went through the cold

by This_Account_is_LuckNut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Account_is_LuckNut/pseuds/This_Account_is_LuckNut
Summary: just believe in that little voice of yours. you never know that it brings something more than you think.





	together they went through the cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small trash drabble when in a cold plane, landing at a cloudy city
> 
> also first writing in a while oof
> 
> hope you enjoy this tiny thing :^)

"Winter in Alola isn't that bad, you see, brrrrr," Colress snickered a bit when he sees Faba stopped at his tracks, vibrating at the cold. "This is fine! Just a bit of chill! I can handle this good!"

  
"They said the last time you're in this weather, you had to laid down on your bed for several days. Is that true?"

  
"Nah, they're not!" ' _Actually, yes. But no, I'm not going to let you put that coat thing on me again_ ,' Faba's mouth and mind seems to let out the opposite of what his heart wants. Yesterday Colress did tuck him into his coat and _dear Arceus_ , it was heavy, but good and warm. It seems the warming system that no one knows how Colress stuffed it into that thing is doing its work well, but he looks embarrassing. Even it was going to be a tiny gossip across the mouths, something inside of him, almost to a begging, hoping he'll put that coat on him again.

  
However, he quickly shut his heart fast. "They're just making that up. I was at the field alone!"

  
"Really?" Colress trying to assure Faba's answer. "Until late at night? In the middle of the freezing wind? Just like this?"

  
"I have my own coat- achoo!" there goes his sneezing that he hated every winter. 'This is it. Curse this stupid winter! Curse thi-' the rampage inside Faba's mind stopped suddenly when Colress opens his coat and instead, he hugged Faba, bringing him in into his coat. There's no much sound came out from them but Colress smiled when he sees Faba started to drown into this warming and comforting presence, both affecting his physical and his soul.

  
"No wonder how that coat of yours can be so heavy," Faba murmured. Colress laughed a bit. "I made it big so the air cycle inside can work in a maximum state, but never thought that also works well for us both."

  
However, Faba already drowned in this feeling that he hoped it lasts forever. Quietly, he thanked his tiny heart of his and Colress for such feelings.


End file.
